War
In order to fight a War, you must click on the newly added "Duel (10 Stamina)" button. Clicking "Duel" or "Invade" 10 times will not count as a war. You must have setup your War Council to begin a War. The War option is not available to everyone, this is probably due to a minimum level requirement. You will not gain Battle Points for fighting in a war, you will only get War Points (if you qualify). Gaining and Losing War Points At this point, it looks like War Points will have the same mechanics as Battle Points. Fighting at someone your own War Rank will give you 10 War Points. Fighting someone 1 rank below you will net you 8 War Points, Fighting someone 1 rank above you will net you 12 War Points, etc. * Win 10x Duels (see Fighting below) in the Battle page to earn War Points. * Opponent's War Rank determines how many War Points you will gain or lose. * The higher your opponent's rank relative to yours, the more points you gain for winning. * Losing 10x Duels will subtract War Points from you. ** You will lose war points but will never move down a Tier. War Council Fighting Fighting is initiated with the "Duel (10 Stamina)" button. Fighting in a War is separated into 7 fights. The 7 people in your war council will have 7 individual fights with the 7 people in your opponent's war council. Each hero will take the best available Weapon, Offhand, Helmet, Armor, Amulet, Gloves, and Magic. You cannot share these items with the 7 generals, so it is recommended to have 7 copies of the best items in the game if you wish to do well in war. However, you may not be able to use all 7. The Castle Age "War" help indicates that no more than 3 of each item will be used. Depending on which of the 7 fighters win their fights, they will be awarded points (Not War Points). Fighting slots * Your first fighter guards the West Rampart. If they win, you are awarded 2 points. * Your second fighter guards the Mage Tower. If they win, you are awarded 3 points. * Your third fighter guards the Archer Wall. If they win, you are awarded 1 point. * Your fourth fighter guards the Main Gate. If they win, you are awarded 5 points. * Your fifth fighter guards the Armory. If they win, you are awarded 1 point. * Your sixth fighter guards the Tower. If they win, you are awarded 3 points. * Your seventh fighter guards the East Rampart. If they win, you awarded 2 points. There are 17 points to be won. Whoever has the most points at the end of the fighting, wins the war. Rewards Rewards for achieving tiers are available for purchase in the Soldiers, Blacksmith and Magic pages. * Currently, achieving War Ranks 1, 2, 4, and 5 give 5 skill points each. * Achieving War Rank 3 (Corporal) unlocks purchasing of . * Achieving War Rank 6 (First Captain) unlocks purchasing of . Notes * You may be limited to a particular number of wars initiated during each day or warring may be disabled at certain times of day. * Even though it is not explicitely stated, if you lose a war, you will lose some health. Category:Battle